bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo vs. Grimmjow, 11 second battle!
|image = |kanji =一護vsグリムジョー、 11秒の戦い |romaji =Ichigo vs Gurimujō, 11 byō no tatakai! |episodenumber =139 |chapters =Chapter 231, Chapter 232, Chapter 233, Chapter 234 |arc =The Arrancar arc |previousepisode=Second move of Hueco Mundo! Hitsugaya vs Yammy |nextepisode =Ulquiorra's Scheme, the Moment when the Sun Sets! |japair =September 5, 2007 |engair =August 1, 2009 |opening =Alones |ending =Daidai }} is the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. As the battles with the Arrancar continue, Ichigo Kurosaki shows off his new power. Summary Emerging from a dark cloud with his mask on, Ichigo, claiming he does not have time to explain, attacks Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez with a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō. Across town, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya is unable to damage Yammy Llargo without activating his Bankai, and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa is faring poorly against Luppi Antenor, but 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame does not help his friend, for he is not interested in fighting two against one. Asking Yammy to give him Hitsugaya, Luppi proposes he fight all four Shinigami at once in his Resurrección. Remembering what Shawlong Koufang could do in his Resurrección, Hitsugaya, activating his Bankai, charges Luppi, but he does not make it in time to stop him. Before the dust can clear from Luppi's release, a tentacle lashes out at Hitsugaya, who blocks it with his ice wings. Luppi attacks Hitsugaya with all 8 tentacles at once, causing the captain to crash into the ground. Meanwhile, Rukia Kuchiki, arriving in the Human World, finds Lieutenant Renji Abarai getting a massage from the three Mod-Souls. Explaining how he exhausted his Reiatsu in training, Renji reveals Kisuke Urahara went out instead of him or Yasutora Sado. Back above the city, Grimmjow, badly wounded by Ichigo's attack, realizes it is not a Shinigami's strength. When he demands to know what Ichigo did in the past month, Ichigo, reiterating he does not have time to explain, pins Grimmjow between two Getsuga Tenshō. As Grimmjow falls towards the ground, he fires a Cero, which forces Ichigo to stop and defend himself. Flying back up, Grimmjow clashes swords with Ichigo several times before Ichigo, regaining his advantage, prepares to make a swing which will end the fight. When his mask breaks, Grimmjow, realizing he has the upper hand, uses the opportunity to retaliate. is unexpectedly rescued.]] Fighting Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika all at once, Luppi grabs all three with his tentacles. Admiring Rangiku's body, he, sprouting some spikes on another of his tentacles, offers to fill her with holes. Before he can do so, Urahara, arriving, cuts off the tips of those two tentacles. Shortly after Urahara introduces himself, Wonderweiss Margela attacks him, forcing Urahara to defend himself. .]] In Soul Society, Orihime Inoue, having been allowed passage through the Dangai to the Human World, is given two Shinigami as escorts. As they are running through, a Garganta opens up, and Ulquiorra Cifer appears. Recognizing him from the previous battle, Orihime tries to stop him from hurting her escorts, but he, ignoring her, blows away half of one Shinigami. Before the Shinigami dies, Orihime, using Sōten Kisshun to start healing him, tells the other Shinigami to run away. When Ulquiorra blows a huge chunk out of him as well, Orihime expands her healing field to cover both men. Admiring her power, Ulquiorra, telling her to come with him, instructs her to reply with only a yes. If she says anything other than this, he threatens to kill not her, but her friends who are currently struggling in their battles in the Human World. He reveals Sōsuke Aizen desires her power, and he has been sent to bring her back unharmed. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru reveals when a new Arrancar is born, they replace one of the current Espada if they happen to be stronger. As he states this was the case with Grimmjow and Luppi, Luppi says he should have been an Espada before this. As Gin tells him he thinks they will get along great because the other Espada do not seem to be to fond of him, Luppi gleefully states he does not like him either, disappointing Gin. Characters in Order of Appearance #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Ichigo Kurosaki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Yammy Llargo #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Luppi Antenor #Ikkaku Madarame #Rangiku Matsumoto #Shawlong Koufang (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Yasutora Sado (flashback) #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) #Wonderweiss Margela #Onmitsukidō #Orihime Inoue #Jūshirō Ukitake #Ulquiorra Cifer Fights *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Luppi Antenor *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Rematch Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques: * * * Techniques used: * * *Garganta Broadcast Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * Bankai: * * Resurrección used: * (flashback) * Other powers: * * Navigation Category:Episodes